Boys Night Out
by LyleRay
Summary: Winchester brothers on the prowl. The boys indulge in a little role play during a night off. Wincest


SPNSPNSPNSPN

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. This story is being written for Entertainment only, not money

 **Boys Night Out**

"I just don't know if this is a good idea, Sammy."

Sam stood behind his older brother, looking over Dean's shoulder into the mirror. "Come on, Dean. You know you like it. I'll be there and I'm not going to let anybody get their hands on you."

"Then why do I have to dress up like some kind of hooker? "

"I like it when other guys eye you up," Sam grinned into the glass. "It really turns me on."

Dean stared into the mirror. His dark jeans were two sizes too small and barely covered the point of his hips. Worse than that, the crack of his ass was peeking above his belt behind. His shirt was tucked into the pants but just barely. The slightest movement caused the almost transparent fabric to slip up his belly, exposing his belly button with the little diamond stud Sam bought for his piercing. It was hardly his piercing. Big little brother had insisted and Dean, as usual, did what Sammy wanted.

Sammy reached around and dragged Dean's arms up and pinned them behind Dean's head. The movement caused the shirt to rise and Dean watched as Sam licked his lips, eyes fastened on the strip of exposed skin.

"I don't know if I can wait." Sam murmured in Dean's ear. "I want you so bad, right now. Leave your arms up."

Dean closed his eyes and felt Sam's hands run down his sides and forward, dipping into the front of his pants, pressing back against his stomach. Behind him Sam ground his dick against Dean's ass.

"We're never going to get anywhere if you get started, Sam." Dean breathed out. "Not that I would mind but you've been talking about this little game for a couple of days now. What do you want to do?"

"What I want to do is bend you over and fuck you silly" Sam replied. "But, you're right. I really want to play the game too. I want to watch you lean over that pool table and wiggle your ass. I want to watch them all line up and stare at what only I can have."

"Well we better get going. If you stand here with your hands down my pants and that bulge in your jeans much longer I know I'm going to end up on the end of your dick and we won't get much further than that bed."

Sam laughed and let go of his brother.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Finally out in the Impala the Winchester brothers debated exactly which bar to hit. The neighborhood bar was full of working man closet cases with money in their pockets. The gay bar would have guys drooling over both brothers in just minutes but there might not be a lot of cash to pay for dinner and the bed for the night. The college bar might just have some of both so they settled on it despite the drive to the next town over.

Dean drove and Sam sat and stared. When they finally pulled into the lot Sam leaned in a whispered. "I know just how to complete your look." He wrapped his giant hand over Dean's crotch and rubbed his brother's dick until a nice size bulge appeared. "Perfect."

Stepping out of the car Dean tried to shake his pants loose to get more room. "Damn it, Sam. Why did you do that? How am I supposed to play pool with a hard on?"

Sam didn't reply. He just came around the side of the car and ran into his brother's back. Wrapping an arm around Dean's waist he started pushing his faux hooker towards the door of the bar. "You got to play the part, Dean." Sam leaned in and licked Dean's ear then nipped the lobe. "Just remember where your ass belongs and don't get into the part too much."

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam leaned against the bar, watching as his brother wielded the magic pool cue. At the moment Dean didn't seem able to hit the side of a barn let alone a billiard ball but the money was piling up on the edge of the table and Sam was sure the tide would turn in not too long. He had his eye on a group of three admirers clustered together watching Dean's ass in those too tight jeans. Dean could concentrate on the game because he knew Sam was watching out for trouble.

The gay hooker was one of the brother's favorite role plays. Dean's suckers consistently underestimated the supposed gay hooker and Sam got a kick out of the men lusting after what they could not have.

For a moment Sam's view was blocked by a somewhat hot looking, dark haired college girl who had a little too much to drink decided that she wanted Sam out of all the guys lined up at the bar. She boldly grabbed his belt with both hands and pulled him into her body while licking her lips with the tip of her tongue.

"Looking for someone special, honey?" she purred.

Sam held his beer up in the air to keep her from knocking it out of his hand and looked down at her. "I already got someone special." he answered with a dimple adorned smile. "He's over there playing pool."

She drunkenly spun around and looked. "Which one's yours?" she slurred. "I'll take care of him too."

Sam looked up and realized that Dean was missing. Not only was Dean missing but so were his little group of admirers.

Sam pulled the girl's hands off his belt and handed her his beer. "Hold on to this for me, will you honey?" He said and left her staring at the bottle.

He was at the pool table instantly, kicking himself for taking his eyes off Dean.

"Where did the pool player go?' he asked his brother's opponent. The man was counting the money.

"He's out earning his keep." The man sneered. "He's taking them on three at a time."

Sam wrapped his hand up in the man's shirt and pulled him up close. "Where did they take him?" Sam snarled.

"Out the back door."

Sam hit the emergency door hard. He couldn't slam it; it did not that wide but a six foot four inch furious man appearing suddenly in the alley made enough noise to distract the attention of the guys trying to hold Dean face first up against the brick wall. Dean was fighting but he welcomed Sam's help.

"Where the hell did you go, Sam?" Dean yelled. One of the attackers slammed Dean's head against the bricks and foolishly turned to face Dean's little brother.

With both brothers fighting it was over in under a minute. Two attackers were out cold on the filthy alley pavement and the last one was running as fast as his injuries would allow.

Sam let him go. He really didn't want to kill anyone. He had Dean back and all the fun had gone out of play time.

Dean's shirt was ripped and his face was bruised. He had a scrape on his forehead from hitting the wall. "Let's go home, Sam." Dean said. "You can play the guy in the white hat who rescued me. I don't want to play gay hooker anymore."

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean tossed the keys to Sam. "I think you better drive. I've got a nasty headache from my close up with that wall."

"I hope it's not a concussion." Sam said. "I'm sorry, Dean, I got distracted. This should have never happened."

"I'll be fine, Sam." Dean grumbled. "No big thing. I just hope we have enough money for the night. I really don't want to go out again."

Sam reached for his lover and pulled Dean in close. "It's alright. We're just going to have a good time without all the role play. I have to keep you up all night anyway to watch for a possible concussion. We'll just have to think of a way to stay awake."


End file.
